dusk
by vampzz rule
Summary: its been five year since the cullens and jacob moved to denali...jacob want to be just friends with nessie ....everything changes when seth comes for a visit ....nessie gets attreacted to him
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since we left forks, I thought as I sat and watched my wedding pictures and nessie's pictures ……we now live in Denali with Tanya and her family. Everything was perfect; Jacob now lived with the Cullen's I laughed at the thought, vampires and werewolves living together? Who would have had decided that there was nothing romantic about his and Renesmee's relationship and they could be best friends. Edward liked that and I was just happy for my best friend.

"Ready love?'' Edward asked. Don't worry it will be fine", he reminded me for the hundredth time.

I sighed.

"Bella"! , Alice called. Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Then I saw Alice with a white dress in her hand and I groaned.

Edward went out and Alice had me dressed in seconds

As I went down the stairs Renesmee smiled at me. Edward and I were going to see Renee. We told her we were stopping over at Jacksonville for a few hours and were coming to visit

"Don't worry about Nessie Bella she'll be fine I promise"

"Going on your second honeymoon Bella?"Emmet asked. I ignored him and hugged Esme'e and we were off


	2. Chapter 2

RENESEMEE PROV

"Hey Nessie you wana shoot some hoops?" Jake called.

"Sure, sure, I called out as I ran to my room and put on my basketball uniform aunt Alice made me . "Nessie" uncle Jasper called "Its Charlie"

I went to get the phone "hello?"

"Hey kid!"

"Grandpa Charlie how are you?"

"I'm good kid. How are you and your mum?"

"we're great ! Mum went to see grandma Renée "

"Really? Wow that's nice. Why didn't you go?

"Mum said grandma doesn't know me yet"

"Ya she'll probably freak to find out she's a grandma. So how did you like your Christmas present?"

"I loved it" I said as remembered the beautiful doll house he had send me for Christmas.

"Ok honey I'll call you later"

"Ok bye grandpa" I put the phone down and ran to play basketball with Jake.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly .Aunt Alice, Rosalie and I went shopping. Uncle Emmet, Jasper , Jake and went hunting the next day. After I returned from school with Jake on Monday mum and dad were home

BELLA'S PROV

Nessie ran to give me a big hug "hey mum, I missed you" she said

"Oh honey I missed you too!!" then I met the rest of the family as turned to see Edward he was smiling and then I saw big strong and tall he was nearly as tall as Jake

"Seth!!!" Jake called and ran to hug him"

"Hey man!!" was his reply .He let go of Jake and gave me the famous werewolf bear hug ,he hugged Edward and greeted Nessie "Nessie? Wow you're all grown up?

"Umm do I know you?" She asked I explained to her who Seth was while Jake talked to Seth asking him about Sam and Quil and Embry

"you're a wolf too?" Nessie asked Seth

"Sure am!"

"How do you know me?" she asked Seth

"Well it's a long story ,you want me to tell you the story ?" Nessie nodded and Seth told her the story of her birth

"They wanted to kill me and mum" she asked " The wolves AND the volturi ?" she asked with a frown and Jake explained why ..She cheered up at the end when Seth told her how I saved the day "I always knew you were a hero mum" she said and the others smiled I would've blushed if I was human


	3. Chapter 3

RENESMEE'S PROV

I had grown quite fond of Seth he was always so cheerful mum dad and every in the family loved him even Aunt Rosalie. We did just about everything together, this bothered Jake I didn't know why so I asked mum "his probably just jealous honey," she said.

This confused me so I asked why "well you too used to do everything together and now you hang out with Seth more. I know that you enjoy hanging out with Seth honey but you have to keep it balanced honey. Can you do that for me? I hate to see Jake like that"

"Ok mum I hate to see Jake that way too but sometimes he's so protective it drives me crazy"

"I know" she said "your dad's like that too" she sighed.

EDWARD'S PROV

"Seth can I talk to you for a sec"

"Sure" he replied

"I noticed from reading you mind that you are interested in my daughter"

"I can't help it" he said "She's so beautiful and sweet and kind and warm and-

"I get already" I snapped "look Seth I like you I really do but she's just five even though she seems fifteen"

"I know Edward I just…….cant help …but don't worry bout it …I know how Jake feels about her"

"Its not him that I worry about he said he just wanted to be Nessie's friend and protector

"Wow! Really!! So that means when Nessie's old enough we can be together?"

"What I'm worried about is that she likes you that way too but she doesn't know it yet and if you leave now she'll want to come after you. I suggest you talk to Jacob about this

"No need I've heard everything" Jacob said from behind us

"Are you okay with it?" Seth asked him

"I'm ok with whatever makes Nessie happy

BELLA'S PROV

"Bella say something" Edward said after he told me everything about Nessie, Jake and SETH.

"I don't know what to say Edward"

"Seth is going back to Forks Sam's calling him" he told

"Let him go Edward , we'll see what happens


	4. Chapter 4

RENESMEE'S PROV

I missed Seth so much I wanted to cry. I now realized that the way I felt for Seth I never felt for anyone else before. This was new to me. I had read a lot of books on this but I couldn't be sure was I? In _love_ .. I couldn't be. I only knew him for just a few days could I be in …..In …**love** … I was only five but I had the brains of a fifteen year old

"Mum how does dad make you feel" I asked her one day

"Like I want to be with him forever …he makes me feel like I cant live a second without him"

"Does it make wana cry when he's away from you??" I asked

"Yes it does"

"Nessie you have a phone call" dad told me as he entered the room." I ran to get the phone I thought it was Grandpa Charlie

"hello?" I said

"Hey nessie" a sweet familiar voice replied

"Seth" I nearly yelled tears started rushing down my cheeks " I missed you" I choked

"I missed you too"

Then we talked for hours and he called nearly every day so I didn't miss him as much but really…….. Really wanted to see him


	5. Chapter 5

RENESEMEE'S PROV

It was my twelfth birthday and as usual since my sixth birthday Seth was coming to visit. Like always Aunt Alice was throwing me a big party. I was so excited because we were moving back to Forks but before that I get to see Grandma Renee for the first time.

"Nessie?" Mum called "Alice is looking for you, you need to get dressed sweety"

"Coming mum!" I called

"You look lovely" mum told me

"Of course she does" Aunt Alice replied with a smug

"Now the birthday girl's mum needs to get ready," she told mum "here's your dress" she said handing her the beautiful black dress "ok now I need to get dressed "

"Nessie you got a phone call" Uncle Jasper called "I ran down the stairs to get it.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday Ness"

"What's wrong aren't you coming? I asked, was quite for a while

"Ness you I want to but there's a lot of vamps here and Sam doesn't want any wolf to leave Forks. I'm sorry Ness I promise I'll make it up to you it"s just a week till you come"

"I guess you're right"

"Ness I gotter go Kay?"

"Bye Seth" I said as I put the phone down

The party started a few minutes later everyone was there Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazer and Garret .I was about to cut the cake when

"Wait!" dad said

"What's up dad? I asked. Then I saw him

"Surprise!!" he said

"Seth you… You came!" I said and smiled

"Of course …I had to come right. Now time to cut the cake"


	6. Chapter 6

RENESMEE'S PROV

"Time to open the presents" Aunt Alice sang .she handed me a pink box "Mine first"

She said .I opened it and found a camera. "Thanks Aunt Alice I love it"

"Giving you a present is hard for me since I can't see if you'd like" she said. I opened the one from Uncle Emmet, Aunt Rose's and Uncle Jasper's present it was in a blue box. I opened it and found a cell phone. "Thanks guys I love it" Jake made me a bracelet just like the one he made mommy it ha a tiny wooden wolf on it. "Wow Jake it's beautiful. Thanks.

"I'm glad you like it" he said with a smile. A smile that I loved, a smile that made my day beautiful and now I realized how much Jake means to me and wouldn't be able to live a day without him I loved him. Seth was my friend, just my friend. Dad looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him. I opened grandma and grandpa's present next it was a chain with a diamond studded letter R. "It's pretty" I said as I hugged grandma and thanked her. Mum and dad led me to the garage and showed me their gift. It was a red it was a shiny new Volvo. It was just like the one dad had. "I know you're just 12 but you're smarter than any 18 year old I know so, your mum and I decided to-…"

"You got me a car!" I said before he could finish and I was in the in a second while Jake sat in the passenger seat and we were off!


End file.
